In the existing automatic coffee maker, water flows through the brewing system from bottom to top, and the brewing system cannot be cleaned automatically, instead it must be taken out for manual cleaning regularly, otherwise the build-up of coffee residues in the brewing system will become excessive and affect the quality of coffee.